


Lover of Mine.

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Heeseung is too cute for this world, Hurt/Comfort, Jake best boy, Jake is THEE best friend, M/M, Sunghoon was an asshole, Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), but he isn't one right now, fuckboy Sunghoon, he also cries a lot in this one, jay is an asshole, some of the guys from I-Land are mentioned, tbh he isn't bad just immature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: Being a handsome, rich guy who liked acting like a player fueled by empty ego has it's pros and it's cons... And to be honest, it's only good if you plan on staying single.A tale of how Karma caught up to Sunghoon when he least expected it.(Yes it is inspired on that one 5SOS song...)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. I've already made that mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again beautiful readers! Thank you for clicking on my work, I really am thankful of anyone who takes time of their day to check what I write and hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I don't want to spoil anything so I will stop talking now. 
> 
> (BY THE WAY: I'm not a native English speaker so PLEASE if you see any mistake be kind when pointing them out, I'd be really thankful)

A bet, that was all it should've been.

Sunghoon really thought that he could do it, it wasn't difficult.

When he and Jay learned that they had been selected to be in BigHit's new reality show... God, if someone had seen them at that exact moment they got the news they would have noticed how demon horns were growing out of their heads.

They were both just stupid kids back then.

_Stupid fucking kids,_ according to Sunghoon.

At 16, Sunghoon and Jay were used to hearing praise from people, it was their version of 'normal'. They were popular, handsome, the kind of guys who were good at everything and also grew up in privileged, lucky environments, I mean sure, they both had a history of admirable personal efforts like, for example Sunghoon, had an amazing career as a professional athlete and Jay with how persevering he was in terms of his passion for music had learnt basically everything there was to learn about music to become a good producer one day, but let's be honest, life was really easy for both of them, easier than the normal teen's... They looked good, they did cool things, both of them lived with their heads in the clouds, two 16 year old boys who were ego and hormones personified at the same time were the perfect recipe for disaster.

_Story of an announced tragedy._

So that's how the great, amazing idea was born. Both wanted to make it as the heartthrobs or "fuck boys" of I-Land, after all, the company did not care if they fucked each other when the cameras were off, BigHit considered the privacy of their artists sacred and as long as they worked and brought money to the company everything was good in their book and in the reality show they were going to be with little to no supervision, only cameras that were conveniently turned off when they wanted, automatically off at night so they could sleep peacefully and the staff only came when necessary. 21 handsome teenage boys, in addition to the 2 of them of course, would be completely left alone to do anything they wanted in this luxurious space for almost 4 months.

Everything was perfect.

So much so that for a while Jay and Sunghoon's original plan was that the one that flirts or, ideally, fucks more guys during their stay in the reality show would win a prize when they left I-Land (besides the ego booster that winning this competition would be), both of them knowing that they would make it into the debut group and no, it wasn't because someone has told them that, nothing was rigged but both of them carried incredible amounts of confidence and ego on their backs. Losing was not an option for neither of them. Then when they were finally able to find out who would be joining them on the reality show through different group chats, the plan changed a bit, Jay would keep looking for a high number of... 'Lovers' and Sunghoon, oh Sunghoon had a clear, new goal.

_\- "you want to fuck Lee Heeseung?!" -Jay asked surprised after laughing out loud while he and his friend ate ramen in a restaurant near the company._

_\- "You don't think I can do it, Jay?" - Sunghoon sounded offended._

_\- "It's not that, Sunghoon, I just... Heeseung is a virgin and fucking him ain't easy" -_

_\- "So you've tried?" -_

_\- "Of course I have, why do you think I'm telling you this?"-Jay admitted while sipping some of his soda._

_\- "He and I were close until he discovered that I wanted to sleep with him"-_

_\- "And what did he do after he found out?" -_

_\- "Well, not much, really... he's too good to actually do anything, so he just walked away from me... We still talk sometimes though. I mean, in the end, we technically work together" -_

_-"He sounds too soft for his own good."-_ Sunghoon laughed as he paid attention to his food, there was nothing more entertaining than playing with the heart of a new, adorable and harmless toy. And that's exactly what Lee Heeseung was. There was no risk in the naive mind of a stupid 16 year old, brain full of red cotton dyed by ego and pride...

But hey, why don't we try telling him that now. Try telling 19-year-old Park Sunghoon that playing with Heeseung's heart was going to be a good idea because he would punch you in the face before you could even finish the sentence.

Now, Heeseung and him had debuted a few months ago under the group Enhypen, the new promising jewel of BigHit entertainment and in short, one thing led to another and it turned out that Sunghoon and Heeseung had been dating for 5 months, sure it wasn't a super long time, but it was enough for the younger of the two to finally admit and accept his feelings, those strong feelings he had for Heeseung, having fallen deeply in love with the angel to the point of no return.

Yes, Park Sunghoon was fucked by Cupid himself and Karma also.

Probably.

Especially now that Heeseung had been crying all day and Sunghoon would like to be able to feign ignorance, he would like his inner Sagittarius to come out and, completely insensitive and selfish to simply ignore and burn everything that bothered him, he would lie saying that he did not know how he got here but he was also devoted to the one he loved and he simply could not do such a thing to Heeseung. He couldn't. No, he wasn't capable of lying to him.

That day they both decided to go out, Heeseung was talking about how everyone in their dorm was right and that he should care more about the way he dressed, he was an idol after all and although Sunghoon did not mind one bit that his boyfriend wore his clothes all day (and every day) he decided to go shopping with him. Spending time with Heeseung was and would forever be his favorite pleasure.

And then the older one got hungry. Sunghoon noticed and realized they were near a good sushi place, luckily he was carrying money, well he always did when he went out with Heeseung because he liked to spoil him so he invited his boyfriend to have lunch with him there and the other accepted, eager to be with his boyfriend in private and eat good food. Sunghoon was whipped, lost and surrendered to the oldest's adorableness.

Even when he had a complete selection of different types of sushi at his disposal he was distracted watching Heeseung eat, big bright eyes, beautiful brown hair and red lips, his boyfriend was so, so pretty. He looked so happy when he was eating... Sunghoon was willing to buy all the food from South Korea and give it to him if it meant seeing him like this, enjoying himself so so much. He could definitely see why Jake liked cooking for Heeseung so much, I mean if he got to see the little angel like this then sure, staying up until 4 am to cook him ramen was probably worth it.

\- "Sunghoon, you have to eat too!"- Heeseung protested with adorably furrowed brows as he tugged at the dark sleeve of his boyfriend, who had one of his arms on the table.

\- "Then stop distracting me with your beauty, Heeseung, fuck, did you have to leave the house looking this pretty today, baby?"- Sunghoon smirked when he saw the other blush, intertwining his fingers with Heeseung's, briefly admiring how good their hands looked together.

The older one shook his head. - "I-I only put a little bit of makeup on... s-so now, now eat" - Heeseung laughed, taking one of the pieces of sushi with his chopsticks and placing it right in front of his boyfriend, who accepted it, opening his mouth while nodding.

Small talk and more flirtations shit between them happened as time passed and soon Sunghoon noticed his boyfriend's expression change, the older man seemed distracted so he asked him what was wrong and Heeseung simply explained that his former reality show partner Youngbin wanted to talk to him and that he was texting him right now, Sunghoon didn't give it much thought. Honestly, he didn't even remember who Youngbin was.

And... It wouldn't change much if he had remembered.

But after coming back from the bathroom and seeing his cute, little angel like boyfriend drowning in a sea of silent tears that was the first time Sunghoon felt what it was like to have your heart broken, seeing Heeseung with trembling hands resting on his thighs, tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks as he looked at the table in silence, the black-haired man immediately walked over to where his lover was and took his hand. - "Heeseung... angel what's wrong?" - He asked looking for the older man's eyes with his, but the other simply looked away, his hands were shaking as he tried holding the phone that he had left on the table.

\- "A-A-bet, Sunghoon?"- he asked with a cracking voice and his lower lip shaking.

\- "Baby, I don't understand. What bet are you talking about, baby?"- Sunghoon asked as he knelt next to the chair where Heeseung was sitting on, the older one took the phone and showed him his conversation he had with Youngbin a couple of minutes ago. Youngbin was a guy they were in I-Land with, he wasn't particularly close to anyone but he knew Jake and got a little closer to Heeseung during the show since they were born in the same year...

\- "Heeseung I think you should know this..." - Read the black-haired one taking his boyfriend's iPhone, under the message were several screenshots of a group chat they had created before entering I-Land among some of the trainees, including Jay, Sunghoon, Youngbin and EJ where they talked about the plans they had in I-Land and basically the competition between EJ and Sunghoon was about who will fuck Heeseung first.

_Shit, shit, shit._

\- "Ba-Baby ... I can explain" - Sunghoon began but was quickly cut off by a small sob from Heeseung, who was trying to control himself, he really didn't want to cry his heart out in a restaurant. And Sunghoon knew the oldest, he had seen him in worse situations because of stress, specially while they were on I-land, to know how he reacted and he knew that Heeseung was not going to yell at him, he was not going to make a fuss, and maybe that was worse, because seeing the person you love the most break silently in front of you felt like someone was squeezing your heart with their hand while it was beating inside of your chest.

But the other's chest hurt too, and it hurt a lot, Heeseung thought that he might die of sadness or maybe pass out right there and he didn't want that. - "Sung-Sunghoon you ... T-t-the w-way you talked about m-me Sunghoon... I u-uhm..." - and he hated moments like this, Heeseung didn't like it when he was trying to talk but emotions got the best of him and he couldn't form a sentence without breaking in tears, he wished he could yell at Sunghoon right now, he wished he could but he couldn't.

\- "It must be difficult to fuck the prodigy boy from BigHit" - EJ wrote in group chat.

\- "Nobody is difficult, you just have to know how to treat them, when they are like him they take a bit of time but they end up giving in anyway" - Sunghoon answered.

\- "Sounds like you know what you're talking about Sunghoon" - Youngbin commented.

\- "Of course I know, Youngbin" -

\- "Youngbin, he's fucked like... half of the company, well at least the trainees" - added Jay.

Then they started making disgusting jokes about how Sunghoon shouldn't fuck Heeseung so hard while they were in I-Land, after all there were kids on the show, like Ni-Ki or Ta-Ki, they talked about Heeseung's body and other boys that he knew, etc...

\- "A-Angel this... I-I can explain" - Sunghoon's brain worked at a speed that, in normal situations, he would have considered impossible, looking for a way to fix everything quickly, but what he could do against the crimes he foolishly committed when I was 16 years old? they were already done.

\- "J-Jay... he... H-He can't be near Jungwon" - Heeseung said almost panicking, he already knew that Jay had a side of him that was... Unpleasant, to say the least , but not that he had that kind of ideas with everything that moved and Heeseung was not stupid, he realized how the now blonde was getting closer and closer to Jungwon.

Sunghoon put his hands on Heeseung's forearms and shook his head. - "Angel, we're not the same anymore" -Sunghoon promised while trying to make eye contact with his boyfriend- "I promise baby, Jay wouldn't do anything that could hurt Jungwon in the least" -

\- "B-But you would, right?" Heeseung said in what sounded like a mix of a sigh and a cry standing up, Sunghoon quickly followed him and grabbed his waist so that he couldn't get out of the private booth they asked for in the restaurant.

\- "Heeseung, angel, listen to me" - Sunghoon asked looking for the older man's gaze, one arm holding his waist while the other one tried holding his hand, who took a deep breath while wiping his tears with the sleeves of his shirt and nodded.

\- "Sunghoon you better give me a good enough reason on why I shouldn't break up with you right now" - Heeseung said, voice still shaky, taking Sunghoon's hands and removing them from his waist to return to the table.

And Sunghoon spoke, sitting across his boyfriend trying to be as honest as possible. \- "Heeseung, I really was a stupid boy who was drowning in ego back then, Jay and I didn't know what the fuck we were doing" -he confessed while the older one kept crying and there was something about seeing Heeseung broken, without making a sound, trembling slightly and his skin pale with sadness that was slowly killing Sunghoon especially because he knew he was the reason why his boyfriend was like this and now he felt as if someone had nailed a stake into his chest with the intention of leaving him alive so that he could bleed and agonize slowly.

But if it hurt him, Sunghoon could only imagine how badly it hurt Heeseung, finding out that the foundations of his relationship with the boy he loved the most in the world were that gross, a disgusting bet because there was a time where Sunghoon saw him as nothing more than piece of meat, another body to his high body count of people he had slept with or perhaps a trophy.

\- "You wanted to fuck BigHit's ace trainee, right, Sunghoon?"- he cried, voice cracking and chest clenching in torment, Heeseung wanted to think that his boyfriend at least liked him, at least held a bit of love and respect for him. - "To then leave me and go tell everyone about me, all to feed your ego, Sunghoon... D-didn't you think that I'm a person too, Sunghoon? that it could end up hurting me a bit, maybe just a little?"-

The one with black eyes and hair of the same color shook his head as a tear left his eyes, if Heeseung was pain, Sunghoon was anger, the younger could not control the situation and that made his heart panic in despair, he felt like Heeseung was escaping from his hands and couldn't allow it. - "Angel... W-What I said... I know it was wrong, forgive me, please... But I promise you that when we just started dating, my love, all I wanted was to love you, nothing more. .. Heeseung I love you, baby, I love you, I would not lie to you about that "- Heeseung felt the younger take his hand and kiss the back of it while he swore to Bambi eyes that he would not lie to him if it was about love.

\- "How can I believe you after this? Sunghoon, how do I do it?" \- Heeseung asked. - "You even promised to send them photos of when we... And all because your ego needed it" -

\- "I never did, angel I-I didn't" - Sunghoon said bringing Heeseung's hand to his lips again, leaving another kiss there to rest his forehead on it.

\- "Su-Sunghoon ... th-those ... The m-messages are from weeks before we started dating, you were already 18 years old, Sunghoon... Even when we had already shared so much y-you still saw me as a simple trophy, a simple piece of meat "- Heeseung said as more tears bathed his cheeks. - "Y-you w-were willing to expose me, Sunghoon, your boyfriend, why? you were looking for the validation of your friends? why don't you date them instead?" -

Sunghoon let out a frustrated sigh, obsidian eyes focused on the restaurant's white sky to not lose his shit right there, then he looked back at his boyfriend. \- "Forgive me, Heeseung, please baby" -

And it was uncomfortable, especially because then a waiter came to ask them if they had finished and Heeseung no longer had an appetite, Sunghoon paid and asked them to pack the food to take it to the dorm, the oldest would get hungry later, he knew him well...

When they walked out of the restaurant Sunghoon took the other boy's hand and led him to one of the corridors near the restaurant, leaving him between the wall and himself, with his hands on it, forbidding Heeseung to move. \- "Heeseung, baby I know I was a son of a bitch but I'm not lying when I say that I love you, angel I ... I love you, I never felt this for anyone else and I swear, for everything I consider sacred that I did not do anything of what I said in those stupid conversations ... I was just ... I was a child full of ego "- Said the black-haired as he watched Heeseung cry again, fuck, Heeseung hadn't cried so much since the day Geonu, one of his best friends, was eliminated from show.

The older one weakly wrapped his arms around Sunghoon's torso and rested his wet face on his neck, the younger one hugged him back immediately, letting Heeseung to cry on his chest. And the youngest thanked the stars that it was getting dark and people couldn't see them well, they wouldn't ask stupid questions that they didn't want to answer right now, they'd think they were a simple and ordinary couple like any other on the street.

\- "I'm sorry... Angel, I'm sorry" - Sunghoon asked as he pressed the older one closer to his chest, feeling the other's chest contract between sobs, they were like this for almost half an hour, his boy was sensitive, he also had no problems showing his emotions and to Sunghoon that didn't bother him in the least.

At around 9 o'clock at night, the younger called a taxi and they both got in the back, Heeseung had calmed down a bit but was extremely tired, with puffy eyes and lips, he sat looking out the window of the taxi to the city, turning his back to Sunghoon who hugged him from behind, resting his forehead on Heeseung's shoulder, the older looked like he was about to fall asleep.

When they got home, before entering the bedroom Heeseung, with Sunghoon's arms still gripping his waist and forcing him closer to his body, looked at his boyfriend and said -"I want ... no, I think we need to give ourselves some time, Sunghoon... I think we should take a break..." -


	2. I know you're colourblind

A Break.

Heeseung wanted them to take a break from their relationship and Sunghoon couldn't, even when the selfish side of him wanted to say no, we don't need a break, what we need is for you to believe me and act like nothing happened, he couldn't say no, he owed Heeseung, he owed his angel and he really wanted to be a better man for him.

He also understood relationships built on lies are simply time bombs, they will explode no matter what and he didn't want that to happen to them. Sunghoon should've known, he should have explained the situation to Heeseung from his own mouth, maybe, just maybe that way it would be different, maybe Heeseung would've been hurt but not as much as he was right now, maybe he would've forgiven him faster...

Maybe...

But now it was difficult, almost impossible to take a break from your partner who you see every day, Sunghoon and Heeseung being in the same band lived and worked together, a job that required looking good, acting as if nothing bad was happening between them, they were tired, the younger of them two was tired.

\- "Get up, bro, let's go" - He heard Jake's friendly voice as he felt him shaking him, it must have been around 7 in the morning and it was another day of work, oh but sometimes Sunghoon didn't feel like standing up, most times out of laziness but this time it was different, he was sad, he was tired, he was just... Basically Sunghoon had 0 motivation to do anything.

But he had to keep going, the industry wasn't gonna wait for him to be happy.

\- "Sunghoon come on, Heeseung is waiting for us in the car..."-

_Heeseung?_

Wait, hold on...

_Did you he hear that right? Heeseung was waiting for them in the car?_

Since they took a break, Heeseung had been getting up early so as not to bump into his boyfriend or should he say ex-boyfriend? no, they weren't done, they didn't fucking break up, no Sunghoon wasn't gonna think that, his heart almost stopped for having thought of that.

But now, back to what he was thinking before...

_Was Heeseung really waiting for him?_

\- "Heeseung? _My_ Heeseung?" -

Jake laughed, his friend was so slow in the morning, then he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and looked at Sunghoon. \- "Yes, that Heeseung, so you better get up because he is waiting for us in the van" -

Sunghoon never got out of bed so fast in his life before, he made sure he looked okay, he couldn't look at his angel looking pathetic so he grabbed some of Sunoo's concealer and put it on to cover his lack of sleep (and overall sadness, ah, make up was good) and without even thinking about having breakfast he ran to the car. - "I'm ready, sorry for taking so long" -he apologized while stepping inside of the van, seeing as Jake was resting near the window and Heeseung was in the last row of seats with his eyes closed. 

\- "Sunghoon" - And Sunghoon's heart almost stopped once again, wow he was gonna die at some point, probably, but no come on Sunghoon keep it cool, after hearing his boyfriend's soft voice saying his name, it felt like eternities since he heard his lover pronounce his name it made his body shake. - "Did you have breakfast?" - 

\- "N-no" - He replied, cursing himself out inside of his head for stuttering in front of Heeseung.

Oh Sunghoon wasn't used to being this nervous, he saw Heeseung shake his head and gently pat the seat next to him, he moved quickly, accepting the invitation and sat down next to his boyfriend.

\- "We could have waited a little longer, Sunghoon" -The red haired spoke while he checked his bag, taking out a sandwich that he had saved, he knew that the black-haired was going to forget breakfast. - "Eat" -He said, giving him the sandwich.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you was all his brain could think as he watched Heeseung's movements..._

-"T-Thank you, baby"-he replied without thinking and then kind of kicked himself in his head, what if Heeseung got upset?

Fortunately, the older one simply smiled and nodded. - "Now eat" - Heeseung then lifted his hands a little bit to fix the concealer on Sunghoon's face and Sunghoon feels like he won't be able to go through this without getting a heart attack, his body felt like a thousand horses were running through his veins.

Jake smiled from his seat, resting his back on the comfortable leather backrest as he thought about how his best friend was progressing on his relationship with Heeseung after the break, at least the future didn't look so grim anymore, he has had to deal with a crying Sunghoon in his arms almost every night for like 2 weeks already, dealing with a desperate friend who swore to everything that was holy that Heeseung was never going to take him back was tiring

\- "You can show your gratitude with money" -Jake said with his arms crossed while he laughed, they already had arrived to the location where the photoshoot was taking place, they were already working for the new album and he and Sunghoon were getting ready together.

\- "Oh fuck you, Jake, that wasn't thanks to you" -Sunghoon laughed as he watched the makeup artist put some pink dust on his cheeks.

"Pff, who woke you up and made you hurry so that you forgot your breakfast? Exactly, me" -

\- "Fine fine, I guess you did do something in the end..." - Sunghoon said laughing. - "I pay the next time we order something" -

\- "So I heard Heeseung talked to you..." -Jay said inserting himself into the conversation, Jake drank some of his mineral water and looked away, he really didn't have much to say and Sunghoon sighed, nodding as he watched the makeup artist walk away leaving the trio alone. - "He didn't tell Jungwon anything" -

\- "I already told you that Heeseung is not going to try and ruin your relationship with him, Jay, my angel is not the type" -

Jay nodded and looked at the ground. - "I think... I think I have to talk to Jungwon then" -

\- "It's for the best, Jay, it's better if he hears it coming from you than... than from someone else" -

They began the photoshoot with the solo shoots, each member showing their charms and it was then that the dark gaze of the black-haired man found itself fixed on his boyfriend, Heeseung, who was soft everywhere he was rough was now hanging out with Jungwon, laughing together and he couldn't help but think about it, about how they were complete opposites of each other and now that he thought of it, it was thanks to the perseverance of his that they were together, Heeseung being too shy to make the first move Sunghoon knew he had to do that himself...

He wondered if it wasn't for him, what would've happened? Maybe he and Heeseung would be together anyways...

On a second note, now that he remembered, seeing his boyfriend hanging out with the leader, during I-Land, right when they all started getting used to live together Jungwon used to spend more time with Heeseung.

It was difficult to get close to Heeseung when Jungwon was around.

And he didn't have any bad feelings towards the leader, in fact, part of him loved Jungwon too much but apparently the youngest didn't feel the same towards him, Sunghoon couldn't really confirm anything, but he's always had this thought that Jungwon didn't like him.

Sunghoon's mind was a mess, cloudy, tired and hurt, plus the fact that he didn't feel safe in his relationship with Heeseung, thinking the older might call it quits with him whenever he felt like it was a very dangerous combination. 

_ What if Jungwon told Heeseung to break up with him? _

_ What if Jungwon convinces Heeseung to end their relationship? _

It wouldn't take him much after all Sunghoon's done and its was one of the raven-haired's biggest fears right now.

His ego, Sunghoon's ego was very big, almost like every man's, besides, being extremely handsome inflated it even more but oh it was fragile, so, so fragile.

What if Heeseung found out about this? What if his angel found out that under the layers of confidence Sunghoon put on there was a scared, awkward kid who didn't know what he was doing? Would he still want him even when he came out as an impostor? 

_Would Heeseung still want him even if he found out Sunghoon was nothing but a loser?_

Anxiety was going to eat him alive, that was for sure. - "Sunghoon!" - He heard one of the staff calling him. - "It's your turn" - With little awareness and with his body on automatic mode, he did what he was told, he knew how to pose and knew his angles almost as if it was muscle memory. At the end of the shoot it was late, the night was cold and Sunghoon noticed Heeseung's gaze on him, but again he was spaced out, lost in his mind and negative thoughts, the younger was intense by nature and in moments of crisis had a tendency to self destruct.

\- "Let's go to the car, it's already too cold here" - He heard Jake calling him from the van and nodded, walking towards him.

\- "Sunghoon" -And as if he had some kind of special satellite to react to Heeseung's voice, like a switch that took him out of the reverie, Sunghoon looked at his boyfriend, black eyes focused on the one who was covered by a gray, fluffy blanket.

\- "Sunghoon" - The angel called him once again and he felt his soft hands holding his face. - "You're burning up and you look pale" -

\- "I-I'm fine, sweetie just... it's cold" -he replied, brain working slow, he was too spaced out to notice he was shaking from the cold or to notice it was cold at all, guess his body noticed before him, Sunghoon closed his eyes at the warm touch, enjoying every second of it.

\- "Are you sure it's just the cold?" - Heeseung asked in a soft tone, he sounded worried.

Yes, they had decided to give their relationship some time to heal, yes, the older one needed to think about his boyfriend's past actions and how they affected him but that didn't mean that he didn't worry about him, Sunghoon was still the man he loved the most in the entire world, no matter how hurt he was.

The black haired nodded, reassuring his boyfriend as he felt Heeseung gently caressing his cheeks, it was almost embarrassing to admit how much he missed the boy's touch.

\- "Tomorrow uhm... Tomorrow I want us to go out" -

\- "Huh?" -

\- "I want to talk to you" - Heeseung said while looking into his eyes. 

\- "Heeseung I... I-miss you a lot, baby" - Was all he managed to say before he felt a lump in his throat. Oh no, he didn't want to cry in front of his boyfriend (and the whole band, yes, they were all still there as well, well not right there but in their vans). 

\- "Sunghoon..." - Heeseung cooed and hugged him leaving a little kiss on his soft cheek. - "Tomorrow we'll talk, yeah? Now rest and get in the truck before you get sick, also look, Jake has been waiting for us so patiently" -He said with a small laugh.

And Sunghoon decided to test his luck, not caring if Jake was there he pulled Heeseung by the waist, wrapping his long fingers around his boyfriend's torso and stealing a kiss, Heeseung did not resist, instead he rested his hands on his boyfriend's chest during the kiss, Jake clapped, acting as if he was about to cry and when the cute, short kiss ended, Sunghoon was going to say something but a sharp voice interrupted him.

\- "Heeseung! Come on, the van has to go and Ni-Ki fell asleep" - Jungwon said, taking Heeseung by the arm and dragging him away, Heeseung looked at his boyfriend with a shy smile, as if asking for forgiveness or understanding and Sunghoon saw them walk away without being able to look past the sharp eyes of the leader.

\- - - 

Heeseung had showered, he smelled good and was warm in his room holding some tea with honey for his throat while talking to Jungwon, who decided to go visit him saying he wanted to talk to the older of the group, they were close so Heeseung did not see it as a bad thing at first.

\- "I can't believe you're really thinking of giving him a second chance" -Jungwon said, resting his back on the wall as he sat on top of Heeseung's bed.

. - "Jungwon, I have decided to trust my boyfriend once more... I know what he did wasn't uhm... the best thing in the world but he says he has changed and I want to give him the opportunity to show me"-

\- "People don't change, Heeseung, haven't you seen Jay? Do you think I really swallowed every lie he told me? The idiot wants to have sex with me, that's all" -

And Heeseung went pale, he hadn't mentioned to Jungwon that he knew about Jay because he didn't really consider it appropriate, he didn't want to get into the relationship of these two so hearing Jungwon speak like that left him almost speechless.

\- "Y-you ... did you know about Jay and Sunghoon before I did?" -

\- "I heard them talking during I-Land once" - Jungwon said with a nod.

\- "Wait so you knew about Sunghoon's plan?" -

\- "I..." -

\- "Jungwon and you didn't thank of telling me?" -

\- "I didn't think you were going to end up falling in love with the idiot" -

\- "Get out, Jungwon"-

\- "Heeseung" -

\- "No, Jungwon, I want to sleep, I'm tired, please come out" -

\- - -

\- "He wants to... Wait he wants you two to talk?"- Jake asked as he talked with Sunghoon, both of them in the backyard of the dorm in warm clothes while drinking coffee. 

\- "He said he wanted to talk to me ... And then, well... you saw us, we kissed, so I don't think he's done with me, right?" -

Jake looked at his friend for a few seconds, it was strange to see Sunghoon talk without his typical confidence, trembling and without arrogance, he loved him very much, they were friends for a reason, but he had to admit that generally the black haired was pride personified and his personality was one of those that are willing to conquer the world and the universe, seeing him in this situation was something new for the Australian boy so as consolation he put his hand on the raven's shoulder and smiled. - "Heeseung loves you, Sunghoon, come on, have you seen how he looks at you?" - 

The black-haired man smiled and nodded, he knew Heeseung loved him, but he was insecure, like everyone else. 

\- "So tomorrow you better get ready and you go to that date, I could bet that Heeseung comes back as your normal boyfriend, no more break" -

\- - - 

At around two in the morning Sunghoon went to his room, lately he hadn't been sleeping well because of what had happened with Heeseung so he cleaned the whole bedroom to get a little tired and once he felt sleepy he went straight to bed, put his phone aside and with the moonlight for company he tried to fall asleep.

\- "Sungoonie" - Sunghoon heard the door of his room slowly opening and saw Heeseung enter, the older one was tired and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying, messy hair and puffy lips getting closer he sat on the bed and felt the angel positioning himself on his lap on top of the sheets, Heeseung's long bare legs resting on either side of his body as the younger took his face and began to kiss him.

\- "A-angel?" -Sunghoon asked between kisses, taking the older's small waist with one hand while he rested the other on his bare thigh, Heeseung only wore a large t-shirt and nothing else to sleep. - "Babe what's uhm... fuck..."- he groaned once Heeseung cupped his face, opening his sweet, wet mouth so Sunghoon could slide his tongue inside of it. - "mmm Heeseung" - the younger groaned, pulling his boyfriend closer and feeling him suck around his tongue.

\- "Kiss me, please... I don't want to think, not right now" - The older one begged, leaving little kisses on top of his boyfriend's lips, pretty hands caressing his boyfriend's face as Sunghoon kissed him, the hand that was on his thigh quickly rising to his boxer shorts, caressing one of the older's buttocks as they kissed.

Sunghoon's hands were firm on the older's body, stroking sweet, soft skin and grabbing his waist almost aggressively, not letting Heeseung move away as he started fucking his mouth with his tongue, only pulling him closer as the other moaned, oh Heeseung was submissive by nature and Sunghoon adored that about his boyfriend, his tongue moved inside and out of the wet heat, pretty lips sucking around it as sweet moans were being let out and the moment he thrusted upwards, rubbing his growing erection against his boyfriend's ass he heard a sound coming from outside of the room.

\- "Shit, I'm sorry I really didn't want to interrupt" - Jake said, he came in and stood by the door covering his mouth in shock.

Lately he had been sharing a room with his best friend as emotional support but he really didn't know Heeseung was here, he also didn't to interrupt when his friend was...

well, Sunghoon looked like he was about to have a very, very good night...


	3. Take all of me

The taller boy blushed at Jake's unexpected entrance and stood up, rising from his boyfriend's lap with red cheeks and ragged breathing, thankfully it was late and the room was dark. - "n-no, I-I'm sorry... I was leaving anyways" - Heeseung whispered, trying to play it off while looking at the floor.

\- "Baby..." - Sunghoon spoke while reaching to hold Heeseung's hand gently, head still moving slowly in exhaustion but also drowning in horny thoughts, brain processing slow but he knew he wanted his boyfriend to stay with him.

Heeseung softened his gaze once his boyfriend called him that, he liked it when Sunghoon was delicate with him and loved corny nicknames, they were his favorite but then he remembered Jake's presence and thought about how tired his bandmate must be, they've been working hard lately so he couldn't act like an asshole towards him, so he leaned slightly over Sunghoon, leaving a chaste but long kiss on his soft lips and whispering a "Good night" over them and then leaving the room.

Leaving a Sunghoon stunned by the depth of the kiss... Jake, however, wasn't his friend and took Heeseung by the wrist, pulling him into a tender hug. - "Hey, I know I'm not your boyfriend but won't you say goodbye to me too?" -

\- "A-alright!... Good night, Jakey" -Heeseung complained with a cute smile on his lips as he received little kisses on the cheek from the brunette, he returned the hug and then approached the door. -"Good night, guys"- Heeseung said with a gentle smile on his face before walking out of the room. 

Once the door was closed Jake looked at his friend briefly before starting to take off the shirt he was wearing, he was tired and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible so, now, looking towards the closet so he could store the clothes that were still clean he spoke. \- "Sunghoon, sorry, bro, I didn't know your baby was here with you" - 

\- "Heeseung ..." -

\- "Yes! I do know his name but I'm just saying I've seen you in this same room being pathetic for like two weeks, I had no way of knowing today would be the exception" -

\- "Heeseung loves me ..." -

Jake raised his eyebrows as he adjusted his pajama bottoms and looked at Sunghoon, oh god he was talking to a complete asshole. - "dude, you're doomed..." - 

\- "Didn't you see the way he kissed me, Jake? You didn't feel it... Heeseung still loves me, Jake" -

\- "And here I was thinking it was obvious" - Jake laughed before sitting on his bed. \- "Of course he loves you, Sunghoon, otherwise, he wouldn't be thinking of giving you a second chance..." -

The black-haired man smiled, still in the dark since the room that he now shared with Jake was only illuminated by the moonlight and when his friend least expected it, he took a pillow and threw it at his head.

\- "AH! Shit Sunghoon, and what was that for?" - 

\- "Literally my dick could be inside of Heeseung right now if it weren't for you" -

Jake laughed at the comment as he rubbed the spot on his head where he had been hit by the pillow. - "It's karma, bro, this is what you get for being an asshole in the past now karma won't let you have him, well at least not yet" -

\- - -

The next day they had to work first thing in the morning and Heeseung was overloaded with things to do, mostly because they had to prepare the comeback and he was the main vocal so he couldn't see him during the entire morning, Sunghoon also had to focus on practicing his dance, he's been wanting to polish it for a while.

\- "L-Let's take a break, fuck, I can't breathe" -Jake said leaning over his own body, resting his palms on his knees as he looked at Sunghoon, Sunoo and Ni-Ki through the mirror of the practice room, after everyone agreed, Sunghoon glanced at his phone while resting his back on the wall, wondering if Heeseung had forgotten about him or changed his mind, insecurity eating him alive, even if he knew him and his boyfriend were okay Heeseung and him still had to talk, what if his angel was regretting it? he thought of all of this until he checked his messages.

\- "I'll be done with recording at around five :c" - His precious boyfriend had sent him a text a few minutes ago and he noticed he was still online so he replied quickly.

\- "Do you want me to wait for you?" -

\- "Yes ... I still want to talk to you" -

\- "Then I'll wait for you, baby, maybe, only if you want to I can also invite you to have something to eat..." -

\- "Sounds good to me... did you finish already?" -

\- "Not yet, but we have about an hour of practice left and we're done for today" -

\- "Lucky..." -

\- "5 hours will pass by quickly baby, you'll see" -

\- "if you say so, Sunghoon" -

After five hours Heeseung finished in the studio, feeling disgusting because he had worked all day and had not had time to change clothes, so taking advantage of the fact that the company had nice showers that were rarely used by more than one person at a time he went to wash up. 

\- "Heeseung?" -He heard his boyfriend say from the outside of the shower and he was almost finished with washing himself.

\- "I'm almost done! Wait for me outside you pervert" - Heeseung said as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair.

\- "Are you naked, baby?" -

\- "Do you want me to shower with clothes?" -

\- "... It's a public shower, at least keep your underwear on" -

Heeseung rolled his eyes, literally nobody came here, and in less than a minute the beast he had for a boyfriend had entered the shower, taking him by surprise and making him try to cover himself. - "Sunghoon! Get out of the shower!" -Heeseung protested as he saw his boyfriend smirking while checking his wet body out, oh no, the older man knew that smile very, very well.

\- "What if I don't want to?" -The younger answered while with his body he cornered Heeseung against the tiles of the shower. Heeseung felt the warm water fall on his body and he only managed to put his hands on Sunghoon's chest, to keep a little bit of distance, this did not mean anything to the younger since his hands quickly slid down his body, grabbing his waist, pulling his naked boyfriend closer to his body.

\- "S-Sunghoon p-please we are in the company..."-

- "C'mon baby, you know our boss doesn't care" -Sunghoon replied, kissing the soft and sensitive, wet neck of his boyfriend who bit his own lips to suppress a moan. 

\- "S-Sunghoon... n-no d-don't even think about it" -Heeseung groaned as he felt his boyfriend's hands go down to his own pants to unbutton them, oh no, Sunghoon wasn't going to fuck him now.

\- "A quickie, baby c'mon" - 

Heeseung shook his head and took Sunghoon's wrists. - "Are you crazy? You haven't fucked me for 2 weeks and do you think that's going to get inside of me quickly?"-

The black-haired man seemed to think about it for a few moments and then nodded. - "Well, what do I do then?" -

\- "What do I do then?" -Sunghoon raised his eyebrows and looked at his own erection, it was already fully up.

\- "That what you get for getting horny so fast" -

\- "You're naked and wet in front of me, what do you want? I'm just a human after all" -

Heeseung sighed and rested his back on the wall before taking his boyfriend's erection with one hand and starting to pump it, there were times where Heeseung really worried about his boyfriend, the idiot lived to have sex and got horny really quickly and that was not normal.

The handsome black-haired man took him by the waist and began to kiss the older one slowly, contrasting with the fast rhythm with which Heeseung's hand jerked his member up, down ... mmm his baby boy knew exactly how to touch him. A few minutes passed, golden sweet minutes in which Sunghoon took it upon himself to hold his orgasm to kiss his boyfriend deeply, intoxicating Heeseung with the passion of the kiss and exploiting his boy's naturally submissive side and Heeseung was giving in, he was slowly giving him more and more control and This is how Sunghoon found himself lifting his boyfriend's slim, toned and soft thigh and letting it rest around his waist, while the angel's hands rested on his boyfriend's neck, still not breaking the kiss. Sunghoon needed to try before he fucked the older one so he grabbed his member and rubbed the tip against Heeseung's entrance receiving a moan in response.

\- "U-ugh Hoonie... Sunghoon..." - Heeseung's pretty hands were desperate, his nails scratching his shoulders...

Fuck yes...

Fucking finally his temporary abstinence will end! Sunghoon felt like a champion already. 

\- "Hello?" - A low, familiar voice was heard thanks to the acoustics of the bathroom. 

Son of the holy bitch.

\- "Is there uhm ... Is there someone here? The light was on and ..." -

Heeseung's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks turned red due to the embarrassment, he looked at Sunghoon waiting for him to say something.

\- "Uh ... Yes, uh ... I'm uh busy, sorry" - The black-haired man replied. 

\- "Taehyung! We have to go to rehearsal!" - Said a soft voice that sounded far away, probably Jimin. 

Oh wait.

One second.

Kim Taehyung yeah, that one member from BTS almost caught them fucking in the company bathroom?

Heeseung wanted to die.

\- "Oh sorry, I thought there was no one here and I had to turn off the lights...Guess I'll go now, bye!" - Taehyung said before leaving. 

Once they made sure no one else was around, Heeseung put his hands on Sunghoon's chest, pulling him away from his body, outraged and very ashamed, whispered in what seemed to be a little scream: "our senior almost caught us fucking, Sunghoon!" -

\- "Oh baby c'mon, it's not that bad, besides I don't think he's a virgin himself if you ask me..."-

\- "That's not the point" - Heeseung turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, drying his body while his boyfriend stared at him. 

Honestly Sunghoon didn't care, like at all, they could resurrect Michael Jackson, bring him to the company and fucking Heeseung would still be his number one priority.

\- "Baby, you're not going to leave me like this, are you?"- Said the raven haired one as he watched his boyfriend wrap the towel around his body, getting ready to get out of the shower.

And Sunghoon should thank all the gods of all religions that he was dating practically an angel, because even though Heeseung wanted to kill him, he wasn't going to leave him here with a boner.

\- -

Heeseung was tired and Sunghoon didn't want to torture him further so when they were ready they walked to a pretty café that was near the company, it was late and they thanked the pandemic for the fact that there were almost no people in it, even so they asked for one of the private booths to chat without interruptions.

\- "Please forgive me, Heeseung" -

\- "Sunghoon?" -

\- "I know what you are going to tell me, my love, I know it and I have no excuse, I was an idiot, but I'm really sorry, I'm sorry I expressed myself in such a disgusting way about you, I'm sorry I made you feel like I thought you were a piece of meat and what I regret the most is hurting you, Heeseung, my love, please forgive me "-

\- "Sunghoon I ... I do not forgive to then rub whatever you did wrong in the past on your face in any discussion that we might have in the future" - Heeseung spoke, the booth where they were being small and cozy, with a chair in the shape of a "U" so him and his boyfriend were sitting next to each other. - "If I forgive you it is because I do it with my whole heart and because I've decided I want to trust you"- 

Sunghoon nodded looking into big brown eyes, he knew and it'll be part of his daily duty to become a better man for his boyfriend.

\- "But that's not the all we had to talk about, Sunghoon, I've seen how you look at Jungwon and how insecure you are that I love you, I wanted us to talk about that too" -

The black haired could not help but blush and look away, his boyfriend knew him well and he was not very used to someone else being able to read him openly like a book, also, expressing his intimate emotions was still hard for him but if it was for Heeseung he will try and he'll become good at it, he wanted to show him that he had changed and that he was worth it. - "I ... I-I don't deserve you" -

Heeseung looked at him and reached out to stroke his boyfriend's black, soft pretty hair. - "You think you don't deserve me?" -

Sunghoon shook his head. - "I know I don't deserve you ... A boy like me ... Love, I met you a virgin, you gave me your first date, your first kiss, you placed your trust in me and I ..." -

But Heeseung wouldn't let him finish. - "Stop talking about me as if you forced me to do all those things, Sunghoon, I didn't "give you" anything, it wasn't something I had to give" -he replied with his soft voice. - "If I did all that with you, it's because I wanted to, because I love you, I love you enough to share my heart and my body with you, Sunghoon..." - The older one took the beautiful face of his boyfriend in his hands and left a little kiss on his lips. - "I love you, I love you so much you can't even imagine how hard it was for me to tell you we needed a break and that was the same reason why it hurt me so much thinking that you saw me as a piece of meat, Sunghoon" -

The raven shook his head immediately, holding Heeseung's hands with his own. \- "I never did! I never... I was just...I was just being an idiot expressing myself in a way me and my... friends thought was cool at the time, we thought we were the shit but, my love, I swear to you that you were never, never just a piece of meat to me, Heeseung, not even before we started dating" - And Heeseung looked into the eyes of his boyfriend and believed him, believed him with a fearful heart because he didn't want to have this kind of fights with him again, Heeseung didn't like to fight. 

\- "And now?" -

-"Huh?" - 

\- "What do you think about me now?" -

\- "That I love you" -

\- "Sunghoon ..." -

\- "That I love you more I love my own life, Heeseung and no, I'm not exaggerating"-  The black-eyed man promised as he approached his boyfriend and hugged him against his chest, Heeseung smiled with a beautiful, sweet pink color decorating his cheeks as he held his boyfriend's face with his hands.

\- "I love you too..." -

\- "How much?" -

Heeseung smiled at the adorable question and kissed him on the corner of his lips. - "So so much" -

They spent a few minutes there snuggling and kissing before Heeseung separated from the raven just a little bit, to look at him, they still had to talk about Jungwon and Heeseung would rather do it quickly, so they could get past the awkward conversation quickly. - "Jungwon doesn't like you" -

Shit, Sunghoon knew it but he didn't want to accept it, part of him really, really liked the little one. 

\- "Does it bother you that I talk to him?" - Heeseung asked. - "Because if that's the case, I can stop doing it and just leave it as a... you know, relationship between two people who just work together" -

Sunghoon shook his head. - "You... uh ... do you care about his opinion of me?"

\- "No, not at all, I'm not dating you for him" -

\- "Then neither do I" - 

And well, when they got to the bedroom, Sunghoon was still as hot as an oven, he took advantage of the fact that everyone should be sleeping and cornered Heeseung to the wall, kissing him. - "Let's do it here" -

\- "I-In the hallway, Sunghoon? Are you crazy?" -

\- "No, just very horny" - 

Heeseung laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, hugging him and resting his head on his chest- "Let's go to your room..." -

\- "Yer sir...mmm..." - Sunghoon leaned to kiss his boyfriend's jawline while holding him closer to his body. -"you smell delicious, my love..."- 

After kissing slowly but passionately for a while, Sunghoon guided his pretty boyfriend to his room and right before they entered, Heeseung cupped his face.

\- Wait... wasn't Jake sleeping with you? "-

\- "So what?"-

\- "So what? Sunghoon I don't want our friend seeing me naked or watching us while having sex, what is he going to think about us?" -

\- "That I'm a... A very lucky man" -

-"Sunghoon!" -

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favor and put this on your search bar:
> 
> https://milkyseung.tumblr.com/post/640802398509678592/una-wawa


End file.
